


Tikus Divisi Penerbangan

by L_mouss



Category: The Nut Job
Genre: Bat is Rat, Flying Divisions, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/L_mouss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelelawar itu ternyata bangsa tikus. Serius mereka itu bangsa tikus. Tanyakan saja pada Ibu Buddy jika tidak percaya. Mereka itu tikus divisi penerbangan. (Crack!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tikus Divisi Penerbangan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Nut Job is not mine, it belongs to Peter Lepeniotis. I did not (still not) get any profit from this. Xposted in FFN

Buddy baru berusia tiga bulan saat dia pertama kali melihat mereka. Masih anak-anak dalam tahap pendewasaan menurut ukuran umur tikus. Karenanya itu sangat membuat rasa penasaran memuncah.

Tikus umumnya tinggal di jalanan. Tidak terkecuali Buddy yang lahir dan dibesarkan di jalanan. Dia diperbolehkan untuk keluar dan jalan-jalan sebentar―kata Ibunya untuk menambah pengetahuan tentang dunia luar―tapi jangan jauh-jauh dan harus segera kembali jika ada bahaya mengancam.

Dia tinggal bersama Ibunya. Ketika Buddy menanyakan apa dia mempunyai saudara―ini setelah dia melihat induk dan anak-anak bebek dekat kolam yang mengalir di taman―Ibunya bilang semua saudaranya telah pergi, dan suatu hari Buddy juga harus mengikuti jejak mereka. Alasannya biar hidup mandiri. Buddy tidak ingin melakukannya tapi setelah Ibunya menjelaskan secara terperinci, dia mengerti juga.

Malam itu tidak berbeda dengan malam-malam yang sudah lewat. Cahaya matahari telah lama pergi; menjadi isyarat baginya untuk segera kembali ke sarang. Jalanan penuh dengan hewan-hewan raksasa logam yang mengeluarkan bunyi aneh dan cahaya dari mata mereka―“Itu namanya _mobil_ ,” jelas Ibunya saat dia dengan semangatnya menanyakan hewan besar itu. “Manusia yang membuatnya. Hati-hati, mereka bisa menggilingmu, jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka.”―Lampu jalan mulai menyala, memberikan sedikit penerangan di beberapa tempat.

Buddy dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Berjalan cepat sembari bersembunyi jika ada manusia yang lewat. Sedikit lagi, tikus berbulu kelabu itu sampai di belokan menuju lorong tempat dia tinggal. Lalu tiba-tiba ada bunyi aneh yang membuatnya berhenti. Lebih aneh dari bunyi mobil atau hewan-hewan lainnya. Bunyi itu seperti pekikkan keras yang samar-samar dapat di dengarnya.

Saat Buddy mendongak ke atas, betapa terkejutnya dia. Dibantu pencahayaan lampu jalanan, terlihat seekor hewan yang mirip dengannya terbang. Hewan itu sekilas saja lewat di bawah lampu jalan itu, masuk ke dalam lorong sarang Buddy, dan keluar di ujung sebelahnya. Hewan itu mirip sekali dengannya, tapi memiliki tubuh hitam dan sebuah sayap yang menempel dengan tangan dan digunakannya untuk terbang.

Tikus terbang. Wow.

Dia dengan tergesa-gesa pergi ke sarangnya.

Sarangnya terbuat dari lubang yang menempel ke rumah manusia dan berada tepat di bawah besi raksasa yang disebut tempat sampah oleh Ibunya. Sarang ini hanya Ibunya gunakan saat mengandung dan membesarkan anak-anaknya. Ketika anak-anaknya merantau, ibunya akan ikut pergi setelah melakukan segala cara untuk menutup lubangnya hingga tak kelihatan. Dan hanya kembali saat mengandung lagi. Alasannya karena tak ingin hewan lain mengetahui tempat ini.

Ibunya menyambut dirinya dengan senyum lebar.

“Ibu, Ibu,” katanya tergesa-gesa. Napasnya masih keluar dalam frekuensi yang banyak dan cepat akibat menutup jarak jauh dengan perbandingan waktu yang sedikit.

“Ada apa lagi?” tanya Ibunya halus. Tikus wanita ini selalu tahu saat Buddy ingin bertanya mengenai hal-hal yang dilihatnya di dunia luar.

“Tadi aku melihat hewan yang mirip dengan kita, terbang!” Dia berdiri sambil menggerakkan tangannya, menunjukkan betapa takjub dirinya akan fakta yang baru saja ditemukan. “Tikus Terbang!”

Ibunya mengkerut sebentar, tampak berpikir keras untuk mengingat hewan apa yang dimaksud. Beberapa saat Ibunya belum menjawab, Buddy kembali berbicara.

“Tikus itu tadi terbang lewat lorong ini. Warnanya hitam dan memiliki sayap yang menyatu dengan tangannya. Dan dia mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti pekikkan keras tapi hanya bisa didengar samar-samar!”

Saat mendengar penjelasannya, mata Ibunya membesar dalam pengertian. “Oh, kelelawar. Kata Kakekmu mereka memang sejenis dengan kita.”

Buddy menyimpan nama hewan itu ke dalam memorinya. Dia tersenyum. “Kalau begitu, kita tikus juga bisa terbang seperti mereka.”

“Oh, Buddy. Jangan konyol,” kata Ibunya sambil tertawa kecil. “Mana mungkin kita bisa terbang. Sayap saja tidak punya.”

Senyum merekah Buddy hilang seketika. Habislah harapannya untuk bisa terbang melintasi angkasa. Tapi kenapa? “Tadi kata Ibu, kita sejenis. Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa terbang dan kita tidak.”

“Itu karena, menurut Kakekmu; saat tikus-tikus diciptakan ke dunia, mereka diberi tugas masing-masing.” Buddy mendengarkan penjelasan Ibunya dengan seksama karena ini adalah bagian terfavoritnya. “Kelelawar dibagi tugas menjadi divisi penerbangan.”

“Oh, tikus divisi penerbangan,” timpal Buddy.

Ibunya mengangguk, “Ya, ada juga divisi Agrikultur dan pertambangan; itu untuk mereka yang tinggal di sawah. Hati-hati mereka tidak bersahabat. Ada divisi perairan; itu untuk mereka yang tinggal di selokan. Mereka lebih jahat daripada tikus sawah, kalau kau sempat bertemu dengan mereka, larilah secepat mungkin. Lalu divisi arsitektur; itu untuk mereka yang tinggal di sarang manusia. Mereka dengan luar biasanya dapat menciptakan sarang di dalam tempat yang ditinggali mahkluk-mahkluk besar itu. Ditambah mereka itu bersahabat―ah, apalagi tikus tampan bernama Je―”

“Er... Ibu,” potong Buddy segera sebelum Ibunya mulai menceritakan semua tentang pasangan-pasangan yang pernah bersama dengannya. Dia benar-benar tak bahagia saat mendengarnya. “Kau meracau.”

“Oh, maaf,” kata Ibunya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. “Intinya Buddy, kita tikus diciptakan dalam jumlah yang besar dan dibagi menjadi berbagai divisi. Dan kita tersebar hingga ke seluruh dunia.”

Dan satu pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di kepala tikus kelabu itu. “Lalu kita ini divisi apa?”

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah cantik Ibunya, “Kita ini adalah tikus bebas. Dulu sewaktu pembagian divisi, tikus yang mewakili kita datang terlambat hingga dia tidak mendapat divisi. Akhirnya kita dibiarkan tanpa divisi dan menjadi bebas. Oh menyenangkan sekali, kita bisa pergi kemana-mana. Mencari makanan di jalanan atau dalam sarang manusia. Semuanya terserah kita.”

Buddy tidak terlalu senang mendengar penuturan Ibunya soal mencari makanan dengan bebas karena tubuhnya saja kesannya kurang gizi begini. Tapi pikirannya sekarang tengah terpaku pada kelelawar. Dalam otaknya, dia merasa kalau dia bisa mengajak salah satu dari tikus bernama kelelawar itu untuk berbicara, mereka bisa membawanya terbang; atau lebih baik lagi mengajarkannya untuk terbang. Buddy hanya perlu mengetahui mekanismenya seperti apa.

Ah, pikiran liar anak-anak.

Dan dia mulai terobsesi dengan hal ini sejak saat itu.

XxX

Buddy mulai melatih kemampuannya untuk menirukan suara kelelawar. Setiap harinya hingga dia harus berpisah dari sang Ibu; dia terus berlatih mengeluarkan suara-suara itu. Setiap dia melihat tikus terbang itu, suara pekikkan keras yang sebelas dua belas dengan suara mereka dikeluarkannya.

Dan jika ada satu atau dua kelelawar yang kehilangan navigasinya karena kebingungan... _well_ , jangan salahkan tikus kecil yang terlalu penasaran ini.

Jika ada gelar doktor dalam mempelajari suara kelelawar, sudah pasti Buddy pantas mendapatkannya. Sayang, otak tikus ternyata lebih kecil  daripada yang diperkirakannya. Ketika Buddy mulai menguasai hal ini, dia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara layaknya hewan pada umumnya. Dia mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, tapi untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata terasa sangat sulit. Mustahil bahkan.

Pada akhirnya dia melupakan obsesinya tentang kelelawar. Setelah berbulan-bulan mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka dan hasilnya nihil, Buddy menyerah untuk melakukannya.

Ada hal lain yang harus dikhawatirkannya, seperti bertahan hidup. Tidak ada hewan yang mau menganggapnya teman karena ketidakmampuannya untuk berbicara. Mereka mengganggapnya aneh. Dan karena status gizinya yang berada di bawah garis normal, dia sering dipukuli.

Itulah mengapa dia sangat senang saat dia dapat bertemu dengan Surly.

Surly adalah satu-satunya hewan yang mau menganggap dia sebagai teman. Walau Buddy harus mengikuti rencana-rencana aneh yang diciptakan Surly untuk mencari makanan, setidaknya dia mau bersama dengan Buddy dan membagi hasil jika semua rencana bekerja.

Surly si tupai yang tinggal menyendiri di taman; tempat yang dipenuhi oleh hewan-hewan yang saling bekerja sama dalam mencari makanan untuk bertahan hidup. Tidak masalah jika Buddy tidak perlu sering berinteraksi dengan hewan-hewan itu. Setidaknya ada Surly yang akan terus bersama dirinya. Karena setelah satu tahun penuh sendirian di jalanan, Buddy sudah tak ingin lagi merasakannya.

Seekor teman. Ibunya pasti akan bangga dengan pencapaiannya ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Aku lagi luntang lantung di fandom terpencil sangat nih, so well, just well, XD.  
> Well, thanks for reading anyway.  
> And review please!!!


End file.
